Forbidden
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Sasuke and Ino have been seeing each other for years, but theres one problem, their parents. So what happens when Ino gets kidnapped?


**Forbidden**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ino walked into her fathers study, wearing her bathrobe, to see him on his computer and a calculator next to him.

"Whatcha doing, Daddy?" Ino inquired as she looked onto the computer screen to see a bunch of numbers.

"Nothing, just seeing how the company's doing." Her father replied. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, I just came to say goodnight."

"Well, goodnight, sweetheart." Inochi said and kissed his daughters head.

"Dad, I'm going to lock my door. I don't want any of the maids coming in and waking me up in the morning." Ino said as she walked out of the study.

Ino walked into her room, shut her door and heard the click, signaling that the door was locked.

Ino quickly shed her bathrobe to reveal her dark jeans, which she had rolled up to her knee so her father could not see them, and her black v-neck shirt. She grabbed her black converse shoes and slipped them on. Ino lifted the window and jumped out, taking a clip out of her pocket to pull her annoying bangs out of her eyes. She closed it but left it open just a crack, so she could wedge it back open later. She ran towards the gates, making sure not to be seen by the guards who were on patrol all night.

Ino jumped over the gates and ran toward the lake that was a good five minutes away. As soon as she saw the sparkling moon against the calm waters she started to slow down wondering if _he _was there yet. Sure enough, there _he _was, sitting on the dock his legs over the edge, looking out toward the moon, waiting for her.

"Hey," Ino said as he looked over his shoulder to see her coming near. "Is this seat taken?" She joked and watched him smile at her. "Its about time you got here." He said making Ino blush.

"Well, running past the guards, jumping the gates and running all the way here, isn't as easy as it sounds." Ino said and sat down next to him. "It doesn't sound easy at all." He replied and watched the blonde sit next to him. "How's your day been?" He asked and looked at the horizon as did Ino. She had been thinking about this the whole day.

"We cant see each other anymore." She said, not answering his previous question. "What?" he said suddenly turning toward her. "Why not?" he asked and Ino turned toward him. "Our parents hate each other!" She said harshly, glaring at him and at the same time letting tears fall down her face. "No matter what we do, we can't ever be together. They wont allow it."

He looked at her sky blue eyes as the tears fell down. "Then come with me, Ino." He whispered and held the Yamanaka's hands in his. Ino eyes widened. "Wha-What?" She stuttered, not believing what he had just said. "Let's run away, Ino. Just the both of us." He answered as Ino shook her head. "I cant. My mother's dead. My dad's alone, I cant just leave." Ino replied looking into his obsidian eyes. "What about your step mom?" He asked, Ino just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That witch is out all hours spending Daddy's money, that's all she wants him for, and once she spends us dry, she'll leave." Ino said. "Please, Ino, don't leave." He whispered and held her close. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest and cried.

_'It all comes down to this.' _She thought and pulled away wiping her tears and looking into his eyes. "D-Do you really love me?" Ino whispered. "Why would you ever ask that?" He asked her and brushed a stray hair from her beautiful face. "That's not a 'yes'" She said and looked at his face. He just looked at her, "Why ask this out of nowhere?" he asked her.

"Because we've been sneaking out to see each other for years…and never once have I heard you say that you love me." Ino answered. "Yes," He said, "I love you, Ino. More than you'll ever know. I love you more than anything. More than you'll ever imagine."

Ino smiled and held him close as he wrapped his arms around her again. "That's why I ask you…please don't leave, Ino." He whispered. "Why are we doing this to ourselves?" Ino whispered, against his chest. "We're just killing ourselves inside." And then she said something that he never wanted to hear he utter. "Maybe, we're not 'meant-to-be'".

He held her chin and looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that, again, Yamanaka Ino." He told her. "Do you love me Ino?" He asked her not leaving her blue eyes. The Yamanaka gave a sad smile and nodded. She didn't want to love him, it hurt to much, and to know that they'll never be together didn't help. "Then, why do you say that?" he asked. "Because we cant be together." She answered. "That? Oh, that's nothing." He said and smiled at her. Ino closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That's just a…minor…setback." He said making Ino laugh softly. "What time is it?" He asked the Yamanaka and she looked at her GUESS watch. "1:28, we've been here for about half an hour." She told him. "We should get going." He said and got up. "Aren't you going home?" He asked when he saw that she didn't move. "Nah," She answered, "I think I'll stay here for a while, get my priorities in order."

"Promise, you wont stay too long, alright?" He said. "Alright, I promise" She answered and cocked her head to see him walk about half way and turned around, toward Ino. He bent down and kissed her. Ino's eyes closed in mid-kiss. He parted and whispered, "I love you, Ino." Ino opened her eyes and he was already off the dock and walking toward his home. Ino's hand raised and brushed against her lips. "I love you too, Sasuke." She whispered and smiled.


End file.
